like water in my lungs
by muron
Summary: really short story about judal and kougyoku, set in a modern au. I can't write summaries.


"Hey, Judal! wait up for me!" the short pink haired girl shouted as she waved goodbye to the blonde guy that had been walking next to her seconds ago.

"I will see you later, Gyoku!" The blonde said as he watched the girl run towards a black haired male that was standing near the exit door.

"You're late. Next time I will just leave without you" Judal said as soon as he got sight of the mass of pink hair approaching him.

"Like you could do that" she simply said in response with a smile "besides, you would so get scolded by Koubun if you arrive without the 'princess'" she said making a special tone at the end of the sentence while referring to the title that was given to her by her house's assistants and her family in general.

"Like I care what that old dude could do to me" judal said carelessly, in his usual cocky tone.

"Shut up! Koubun isn't old!" the youngest said as she hit the boy's side ribs softly with her elbow

"He is. Just like you, you old hag." The guy said while smirking maliciously at kougyoku's annoyed face.

Kougyoku rolled her eyes and walked silently beside him as she hummed a tune to herself. The pair kept walking in silence for another few minutes which was something odd due to both of them being pretty much unable to shut up most of the time.

"You're such a douche, Judal. And despise knowing that I wonder why I..." Kougyoku said after awhile, words that seemed to be a conclusion of the reflection she had been making in those silence minutes. She was looking down at their feet and had a sad smile on her face.

"What?" the male asked after a few minutes.

"Huh?"

"You didn't finish the sentence you just let it in the air, what were you going to say?" Judal explained with an irritated voice between his teth as he was getting exasperated at the situation, not like he even cared what she was going to say anyway, but he found it frustrating that she didn't finish speaking.

"It's just... Nothing" by the way she pronounced the last word you could tell she was in low spirits

"Alright, if I apologise for calling you an old hag will that make you feel better?" Judal couldn't stand seeing the girl so melancholic, he didn't even understand what was her problem. must be a girl's thing, he thought to himself.

Kougyoku looked up for a few seconds there was light in her eyes, it was just a spark, but it was there, however her expression changed too son and she seemed gloomy again. "Like you would do that" she answered softly and whispered something to herself that he didn't even bother to try and understand.

"That's true, besides I have no reason to do so its not like we are friends or anything" through out the time they have spent together since they were children he had always stated that he only spent time with her because he was obligated to and that he wouldn't be friends with someone as pathetic as the pink haired girl.

"I know" she said as she smiled lightly and looked down again. They were getting near their arrival place and the girl wished nothing but to be finally in her room and get rid of that bittersweet feeling in her.

Everything happened too soon. The beep of a car that was going too fast, a light that was approaching their position, a young girl's scream, a hand seeking for for help that never got.

There was nothing he could have done to stop it.

or was it?

Judal could hear in the distance the siren of an ambulance the horrified screams of the civillains that had witnessed the accident but he didn't pay attention to any of that, it didn't matter, because the cause of all of this was a weak body lying on a pool of blod on the street right in front of him

"Would I have gotten in the way if he would have had the chance?", Judal thought to himself , "Would I have given up my life to save hers? I have never been one to carelessly throw my life or to put it in line just to save someone, because what's was I if it wasn't a self loving asshole? Despise that, wouldn't I have saved her? She whom I had known my whole life, she whom I have grown up with, she whom had always been by my side." He couldn't get ride of all the questions that were filling his mind, and he could do nothing but stare at the lifeless body being picked up and put in a stretcher

There was nothing that could be done now. She was gone.


End file.
